Prior art includes four patented inventions which are similar in some regards to the subject invention, as follows;
1. Electric Impact Motor, U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,850, Mar. 29, 1932, by D. H. Lamar.
2. Electric Power Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,895, June 28, 1938, by W. Toward et al.
3. Electric Hammer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,319, Feb. 10, 1953, by A. Vang.
4. Reciprocating Motor Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,629, Dec. 16, 1969, by Paul Albert Kunz.
Each of these inventions features a cylindrical permanent magnet mounted inside helical coils through which the current is reversed to produce reciprocation of the permanent magnet and related members. The purpose of the inventions is defined by the titles.
None of the inventions have helical discharging coils which serve as the means of retrieving electricity stored in the permanent magnet, this being the purpose and distinguishing feature of the subject invention.